


The Devil's Playground (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [30]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Lent Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lab is a dangerous place to be when Nii doesn't have enough work to keep himself occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Playground (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011.

"You won't last more than five minutes," Wong rasped as he laughed. "And that's assuming she doesn't just up and walk away. She's smart enough to see through you by now, you know."

"Oh, probably," Nii drawled, his cigarette hanging limply between his lips as he moved a rook. "But I do think that a change in tactics will work to my advantage. Granted, the end result will inevitably be the same, but I bet I'll last _at least_ that long."

"You're crazy," Wong said as he moved a bishop to intercept. "And delusional."

"Mm, perhaps," Nii agreed. "Though are you willing to make a wager on it?" His lips peeled upwards into an oily smile and he peered at his associate from over the rims of his glasses. "If you're that confident, that is." His hand hesitated over a knight. When Wong nodded, his grin widened and he switched to his queen. "Checkmate. Pay up."

Wong straightened in his chair. "Damn it. You tricked me by concentrating on the other side of the board."

"Don't blame me for your inattentiveness." He chuckled when Wong deposited a crisp thousand yuan note into his waiting hand. "You've certainly been giving me an ample amount of spending money as of late," he teased. "I'm feeling charitable today; are you _sure_ you can afford to make _another_ wager with me?"

Wong hesitated when the laboratory door slid open and he heard the crisp click of stilettos on concrete. He snickered when he saw the very put-upon expression on Huang's face, and he turned his attention back to Nii. "I'm sure."

Nii shrugged in mock-resignation, his smirk remaining in place as he swivelled his chair around to face the newcomer. "Good morning, Miss Huang. How was your meeting with Lady Koushu?" he asked innocently.

She bristled, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the doctor. "Are you joking? She was furious. She asked questions I couldn't answer - questions relating to information _you_ possess. In fact, _you_ should have been at that meeting, but you sent me, claiming you had some 'really important work' to attend to." Her gaze shifted to the chessboard, and then back to him.

He laughed as a bit of ash dropped onto the floor and he slipped his cigarette back between his lips. "I did, Miss Huang. In fact, I _just_ finished setting an experiment up before you arrived. It's nothing you really need to concern yourself over though."

"What?" she exploded shrilly. "I'm not your - your _lackey_! I demand to be a part of whatever it is you're doing!"

A brow arched slightly, and Nii uncrossed his legs and stood up. "You do, do you?" he murmured slyly. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he stepped down from the platform he'd been seated at and stood beside her. "Well, if you feel that strongly about it, maybe you _should_ take a more active role in our relationship," he drawled, his voice lowering slightly as he brushed his fingertips along her cheek. He chuckled when her eyes widened at his touch, and he peered over the rims of his glasses to hold her gaze. "Become a true partner. I think you'd find that incredibly satisfying." He smirked. "I know I would."

Huang felt her cheeks heating slightly, and she had to look away. Nii's dark stare made her feel uncomfortable on the best of days, but when it was so _intense_ it was hard to hold for long. And had he just _complimented_ her? It was often difficult to tell with him. A small, hesitant smile broke across her face. "Well, um, thank you, Doctor. I'm...I'd like that."

"I'm sure you would," Nii replied as he crushed his cigarette out beneath the toe of his slipper. "Long hours working _very_ closely...probing deep, making exciting new discoveries."

"Yes, exactly!" she replied, her smile widening. "So, when do we begin?"

"Immediately," Nii purred. Grinning wickedly, he pulled her to him, one hand fisting roughly in her hair as he kissed her soundly, his other hand sensually caressing along her thigh and ass. Despite her initial tensing, there was no mistaking her slight moan of pleasure, or how, for the briefest of moments, she leaned into him, her tongue responding.

Huang's brain engaged about a half-second later, and realizing what she'd just done, she forcefully pushed Nii away and stared at him in shock, her face turning crimson as she caught the lingering taste of tobacco and wintergreen on her lips. "Doctor! You -"

Nii shrugged as he popped another peppermint into his mouth. "What? You said you wanted to be a part of my work. Take a more active role. You're attractive enough, and you seemed pretty into it, but if you're the type who wants dinner first, I can work with that." His eyes glittered darkly as he gave her a very lewd smile. "You know what they say about _getting ahead_ , ne Miss Huang?"

Her mouth dropped open and she turned even redder. "I - you - you _pig_!" she exclaimed, emphasizing the last word with a sharp slap to his cheek. "As if I'd ever - with _you_!" At a complete loss for words, she glared at him for a second before she turned and stormed away, primly telling herself that the slight tingle she'd felt when they'd kissed had been purely coincidental - it wasn't that she actually _felt_ anything for the letch!

Nii waited until he'd heard the swish of the automatic door, and then he rejoined Wong on the platform, lit up a cigarette, and sat back with his feet propped up on the edge of the table. As he exhaled, he smirked smugly and held out a hand. "Five minutes, seventeen seconds." As Wong put another thousand yuan note in his hand, Nii glanced sidelong at him, his smirk widening as he crunched through his mint.

"Double or nothing says I'll fuck her by the end of the day."


End file.
